realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Installation Guide
The following guide is for playing on Realms of Jova. Note: If your POL and FFXI are up to date from playing the retail game or from another private server, skip to the Configuring section. Watch the official Realms of Jova installation video here: Realms of Jova FFXI Client Installation Video Or follow the below steps: Download and Install PlayOnline Launcher and Final Fantasy XI # Download POL and FFXI from the official website here: FFXI Install Files * As a last resort, download POL and FFXI from here torrent. # If using a 64-bit Operating system, run 64BitPol.exe and then FFXISETUP.exe, otherwise just run FFXISETUP.exe Update POL and Final Fantasy XI # Copy all the files in the update folder. # Open the directory FFXI installed to (Ex: C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\Final Fantasy XI) # Paste the files you copied into this folder. Overwrite any duplicates. # Launch PlayOnline. It will briefly update, and then restart. # Click "Existing Members" and enter POL ID ABCD1234 and click register, then click login. # On the left side of the POL window, click "Check Files" and CHANGE THE DROPDOWN to read FINAL FANTASY XI. # Click "Check Now", this process can take 10-60 minutes. Eventually it will come up with "Repair". Select that. This can take a few hours. Final Configuration and Tweaks # Once you're done updating, navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. # Right-click the "data" folder and click copy. # Navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI, right click an empty space in the folder and click paste. You should now have the "data" folder inside your /FINAL FANTASY XI/ folder. # Open the "Visual C++ Runtimes" folder and install ALL 4 files in the folder. Note: If it says "Repair", you already have that one and can move on to the next. **** CONFIGURING ASHITA AND/OR WINDOWER4 **** Download and Configure Ashita # Download and Install the latest version of Ashita here. # Open the directory in which you installed Ashita and open the config\boot directory # Download the following xml and place it in this directory here. # Open the xml and modify the window_x and window_y '''variables to match your monitor resolution. # Modify the '''background_x and background_y variables to your liking to improve the overall graphical quality (higher numbers will result in more resource use on PC) # Save the file and run Ashita AS ADMINISTRATOR. # Click the PLAY arrow button next to Realm of JOVA. # The xiloader window will open, where you can log in and register a new account. To create a new account, enter 2''' and hit enter, then enter your username and password and confirm your password. '''Note: NEVER '''close your xiloader or your game will crash! * You can however install the addon "hideconsole" and hide the xiloader window with the "/hideconsole hide" command in your .txt loading script. # Type 1 and press enter to login. # Once you log in, Final Fantasy will start and you can create your character, choose your starting town, and get playing! ''Download and Configure Windower4'' # Download and Install the Latest Version of Windower here # Create a profile, highlight your new profile, and click on the pencil icon to adjust your desired settings. 'Note: '''Click the pin icon to create a desktop shortcut ('optional) # Navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\Windower4 '''and edit the '''settings.xml file. Note: 'It's best to use Notepad ++ to edit your Settings Doc. Normal Notepad has issues saving the file. You can find Notepad ++ here # Somewhere between the tags ' '''and ', (where '''YourProfile' is what you named the profile you created) include the following code --server realmsofjova.net xiloader.exe # Launch Windower with your chosen profile. # The xiloader window will open, where you can log in and register a new account. To create a new account, enter 2''' and hit enter, then enter your username and password and confirm your password. '''Note: NEVER '''close your xiloader or your game will crash! # Type 1 and press enter to login. '''Note: '''If you want the program to remember your username and password, you can put them into the ''' section of the settings.xml file as below: --server realmsofjova.net --user your_username --password your_password xiloader.exe Where your_username is your username and your_password is your password. # Once you log in, Final Fantasy will start and you can create your character, choose your starting town, and get playing! See you in game!